A Last Chance
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: [Resposta ao 24º desafio MdF] Ele poderia ter apenas uma última chance para ambos, que dependia apenas dele... mas foi tolo o suficiente para não perceber o que tinha diante de si. Perdeu sua última chance. [SessRin]


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não me pertence, faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**A Last Chance**

_**(Uma Última Chance)**_

Estava saindo naquele momento do escritório. Andou apressado até o carro, sem nem mesmo retribuir os acenos que lhe davam ou as reverências que lhe faziam em sinal de respeito, afinal, ele era o presidente daquele lugar, não era? Era o mínimo de se esperar de seus empregados. Mas ignorá-los já fazia parte de sua vida e de seu dia-a-dia, desde que entrara naquele lugar pela primeira vez, apenas com seus treze anos de idade, sendo guiado por seu pai, que agora, quinze anos depois daquele episódio, não estava mais entre os vivos, por assim dizer.

Seu irmão, melhor dizendo meio-irmão, tinha se mudado para o exterior para poder fazer seu curso de medicina, e não sentia a mínima falta dele, estava muito bem do jeito que estava… podia-se dizer que prestes a construir a sua própria família.

Tinha marcado de encontrá-la naquele dia, às quatro da tarde, num lugar já muito conhecido e freqüentado pelos dois. Uma praça que ficava no meio da cidade. Era tranqüila, pouco movimentada, e tinha uma bela vista, pelo menos para os olhos dela, e considerava que se ela achava a paisagem que via uma beleza inquestionável, ele não era contra.

Mas já passava das quatro e meia, e tivera de ficar no trabalho, em meio a uma reunião com a direção, sobre coisas que não queriam entrar mesmo em sua cabeça. A única coisa que fez foi marcar presença e massagear as têmporas, cansado daquilo. Mas claro que ainda fez questão de renunciar uns dois projetos propostos pelos seus empregados, por não terem nem pé nem cabeça. Em outras palavras, por não gerarem lucros.

Ao fim de tudo, estava atrasado, e odiava atrasar-se. Mas tinha certeza que ela não se importaria. Nunca se importava com a maioria dos erros cometidos por ele, embora esses fossem excessivamente poucos. Sempre que se atrasava, ela lhe recebia com um sorriso, sempre que se estressava, ela lhe mostrava um sorriso, sempre que estava ocupado, ela lhe dava um sorriso e silêncio… sempre que a via, ela simplesmente lhe sorria. Tão fácil para ela que um dia chegou a dizer que mesmo ele não sorrindo, não importava, ela sorria suficientemente pelos dois.

– **_Veja… não consigo lhe imaginar com um sorriso… – ela disse para ele, enquanto estavam, naquele inicio de primavera, sentados sob a sombra de uma árvore, apenas sentindo o vento em seus rostos e cabelos._**

_**Ele estava encostado no tronco forte da árvore, e ela estava ao seu lado, com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro e uma pétala de flor-de-cerejeira nas mãos.**_

– _**Não? – ele lhe questionou, achando graça do assunto que ela encontrara para comentar naquele fim de tarde.**_

– _**Não… – ela respondeu, abrindo um sorriso maior. – Veja só, você nunca sorri de verdade, só dá meio-sorrisos. Mas acho que combinam mais com você, mesmo que um dia ainda queira ver você sorrir com vontade.**_

– _**Isso a incomoda, Rin? – ele perguntou, num tom baixo, que apenas ela pôde escutar.**_

– _**O quê? – perguntou, um tanto desligada, como sempre.**_

– _**O fato de eu não sorrir. – ele respondeu, ao que ela desencostou a cabeça do ombro dele apenas para fitá-lo.**_

– **_Ah! Iie! – ela sorriu mais, como se a pergunta dele fosse algum tipo de piada. – Isso não me incomoda… por que me incomodaria? Eu posso sorrir o suficiente por nos dois, Sess._**

Incrível como conseguia lembrar perfeitamente desses momentos e não conseguia lembrar onde tinha deixado a chave do carro. Só faltava uma coisa dessas para atrasá-lo ainda mais. Revirou os bolsos da calça, a pasta, e no final, quando colocou o sobretudo em cima do carro para encontrar a maldita chave, a mesma caiu do bolso da peça de roupa.

Abaixou-se para pegar a chave e finalmente pôde entrar no carro. Ele simplesmente odiava estar atrasado, e no final ficava mais confuso ainda quando fazia as coisas e mais estressado por que tudo acabava dando errado quando ele se atrasava.

Entrou no carro jogando suas coisas no banco do carona, colocou a chave na ignição, ligou o carro e engatou a marcha para poder sair do lugar. E finalmente estava no meio do trânsito da grande metrópole de Tokyo, que, por sorte, ainda não era final de expediente e a quantidade de carros e engarrafamentos diminuía consideravelmente.

De tanto olhar para o relógio, só em parar nos sinais ou virar uma esquina, calculou que exatos dezessete minutos e trinta e seis segundos se passaram para que ele finalmente chegasse ao parque que tinha de encontrá-la. Quase uma hora inteira atrasado! Isso era um absurdo! Se fosse com ele, com certeza não esperaria mais que dez minutos depois da hora marcada. Mas é claro que eles eram completamente diferentes… ela esperaria uma hora inteira, e no final, nunca reclamaria de nada, sempre sorrindo.

Travou as portas do carro e ativou o alarme, vestindo o sobretudo. Andou ao longo da calçada, vendo poucas pessoas ali naquele meio de outono. As folhas das árvores ainda não tinham caído por completo, mas já estavam enchendo o gramado do local. Os ventos sopravam mais fortes agora, e um pouco mais frios, anunciando que breve chegaria o inverno.

Atravessou o gramado, indo até o centro do parque, onde ela deveria estar, onde tinham marcado de se encontrar. Andou a passos largos e rápidos, mas instantaneamente eles diminuíram, e foram se tornando mais lentos à medida que ouvia aquela voz. Era simplesmente inconfundível, era a voz dela, e estava rindo às gargalhadas. Mas o que tinha de tão engraçado para que ela estivesse tão feliz? Ainda não tinha avistado a sua figura, mas sabia que ela estava bem perto agora. Andou um pouco mais, passando por alguns arbustos e bancos, mas parou de vez com o que viu.

Sim, como previra, ela estava lá, estava se divertindo, andando de um lado para outro, correndo, fugindo de alguma coisa, ou alguém... Mas ele ainda não tinha avistado esse outro alguém. Andou apenas mais uns passos, cautelosamente. Estava longe o suficiente para que ela não tivesse notado a sua presença e perto o suficiente para observá-la e apreciar suas reações, e escutar o som de suas risadas. Parou, tendo sua figura amparada e escondida por uma árvore, e poucos minutos depois viu do que ela estava fugindo.

Havia um outro homem ali. Ele ria e sorria junto com ela, perseguindo-a, como numa brincadeira de criança. Parecia bem jovem, tinha olhos e cabelos castanhos, parecidos com os de Rin.

Não sabia por que, mas tinha a sensação de que seria melhor continuar na espreita e observar o que acontecia. Eles pareciam grandes amigos, agiam como crianças e como se conhecessem desde tais tempos, mas Sesshoumaru nunca o vira antes, não com Rin. Ela nunca o apresentara… tinha algo de errado em apresentar um amigo? A não ser que fosse algo mais que um amigo.

Os dois continuavam a se divertir como se brincassem de pega-pega. A brincadeira era suficientemente infantil, até que Sesshoumaru observou-o alcançá-la e abraçá-la, apertá-la em seus braços, como se nunca mais fosse deixar sair. Ela continuava a sorrir muito e com esse gesto pareceu rir mais. Ela estava tão feliz… ria tanto perto dele, divertia-se… como nunca tinham feito juntos. Por um lado, gostou de vê-la agir daquele jeito, por outro, algo dentro de si machucou, como nunca machucara antes em toda a sua vida, por que a via feliz, mas nos braços de outro…

A sua felicidade esvaiu-se quando a viu aproximar-se dele e selar os lábios daquele estranho com um simples toque rápido. Ela tinha beijado-o? Exatamente no lugar e no momento em que devia estar com Sesshoumaru? Como poderia tê-lo feito? O que ela tinha na cabeça…

No lugar de sua felicidade, formou-se raiva. Raiva do estranho que tomara a Rin dele, queria matá-lo, parti-lo em dois se possível… mas era tão claro quanto a água que ela o queria, que estava feliz perto dele e que assim continuaria. A dor que ele sentiu ao vê-la satisfeita ao lado de outro foi substituída agora por ódio, ódio daquela que o enganara. Afinal, o que ainda estava fazendo ali? Não tinha mais nada o que falar com ela, ou quem quer que fosse. Deveria ter ficado mais tempo na empresa, ou será que deveria ter ficado mais tempo ao lado dela?

Saiu tão silenciosamente quanto chegara, voltando para o lugar onde deixara o seu carro. Ainda que vivesse na época em que espadas eram a forma mais rápida de se solucionar algum problema, poderia dar um jeito naquilo, mas no momento, a única coisa que poderia fazer era afastar-se, e que ela se mantivesse bem longe dele também. A única coisa que queria agora era ter que ver aquele rosto que por tanto ansiou para rever. Que ela sumisse, desaparecesse e nada mais. Só que tirar alguém de uma vida dessa forma, era muito difícil, até mesmo para ele, tinha que admitir.

Encontrou o lugar onde deixara seu carro e abriu a porta com força, fechando-a também com tamanha força que achou que fosse quebrar a tranca. Ligou o carro e saiu, saiu o mais rápido que pôde, quanto menos pessoas visse naquele resto de dia, melhor ainda. Pelo menos seria mais difícil de explodir com o primeiro que lhe aparecesse.

Mas enquanto ele dirigia pelas ruas de Tokyo, aquela pela qual procurara momentos antes, sentava-se no gramado, ao lado de seu novo convidado.

– Eu estou feliz por poder revê-lo, Kohaku! – Rin dizia, sorridente para o homem ao seu lado.

– Eu também, Rin… já faz muito tempo. – ele respondeu, apoiando as mãos no chão, olhando para cima, para as folhas das árvores que caíam lentamente.

– Já está tão tarde… – ela disse, com a felicidade esvaecendo de seu semblante, enquanto observava o relógio de pulso. – Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido.

– É melhor voltar para casa agora, Rin. – Kohaku propôs. – Acho que ele não vem mais.

– É, tem razão. – Rin respondeu se levantando com a ajuda do outro, que já se colocara de pé. – Vamos indo.

– Eu te levo até em casa. – ele disse. – Já está mesmo ficando tarde.

– Hai! – ela concordou, balançando a cabeça para enfatizar a sua resposta, e os dois seguiram caminhando para fora do parque, na intenção de voltar para suas casas. – Acho que vou tentar encontrá-lo amanhã.

– Certo. – Kohaku concordou.

Os dois continuaram a conversar, como velhos conhecidos, até que chegassem aos seus destinos. Rin ainda morava com sua mãe, ou a sua mãe morava com ela, enquanto seu pai morava no exterior, casado com outra mulher. Não demorou para que ela chegasse em casa, e cumprimentasse a velha senhora, assim como o homem que a havia acompanhado.

Durante aquela noite, Sesshoumaru permaneceu sentado na cadeira de seu escritório, em seu luxuoso apartamento na cobertura de um grande prédio, tentando resolver alguns problemas da empresa, e analisar algumas propostas que tinham deixado para ele ao fim da reunião daquela tarde. Mas olhar para as propostas significava lembrar da reunião, do atraso, do encontro marcado, de Rin… do beijo. Tudo girava em círculos constantes, e sempre chegavam ao mesmo ponto, que o incomodava imensamente. Por mais que quisesse, tirá-la da cabeça tinha se tornado uma tarefa extremamente cansativa, e exaustiva. Estava começando a ficar com dor de cabeça, massageava as têmporas para poder aliviar a dor de seus próprios pensamentos, mas aquilo já não estava funcionando, visto que a lembrança da garota sorridente e de grandes olhos castanhos parecia estar fixa em sua mente.

Jogou os papéis que estavam em sua mão, sem se importar com o quão desarrumados e espalhados ficaram, sobre a mesa. Levantou-se e seguiu até a sala, no cômodo seguinte. Estava tão fria e vazia quanto ele mesmo. Andou até a sacada, abrindo as portas e apoiando-se na batente, observando o céu claro e as estrelas, deixando que aquele vento frio voltasse a soprar em seu rosto. Mas ver as estrelas não ajudou tanto quanto ele queria, ela gostava de estrelas, adorava-as, e preferia ainda mais quando as via daquele mesmo lugar.

– _**Nossa, Sesshoumaru! Esse apartamento é enorme! – ela dizia, pela primeira vez que estivera na casa dele.**_

– _**É bem menor que minha antiga casa. – ele respondeu, pendurando seu casaco no cabide ao lado da porta e deixando a mala que trazia do trabalho bem em cima do sofá da sala.**_

– _**Mesmo? – ela perguntou, ainda observando todos os lugares, andando entre os móveis e tomando cuidado para não tocar em nada.**_

– _**Hai. – ele confirmou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e apenas observando-a, vendo-a maravilhada com tudo aquilo.**_

– **_Ahh… será que eu posso olhar da sacada? – ela pediu, virando-se para ele e indicando as portas que estavam fechadas._**

– _**Hai. – ele confirmou mais uma vez, andando lentamente para chegar até ela.**_

_**A mulher, com aspecto de criança, seguiu até as portas com pequenos vitrais quadrados, e abriu-as, fazendo o vento soprar fraco nas cortinas de seda. Ela saiu até a batente, apoiando-se e observando o céu cheio de estrelas. Parecia ainda mais maravilhada.**_

– _**É tão lindo o céu… – ela disse, observando-o ao longe, sem perceber que o homem que a acompanhava aproximava-se lentamente.**_

– _**Não tinha percebido ainda… – ele disse, num sussurro ao ouvido dela, aproximando-se por trás, apoiou as mãos na batente, uma de cada lado do pequeno corpo dela.**_

– _**Precisa estar mais atento ao mundo ao seu redor, de vez em quando. – ela disse, apenas sentindo a proximidade dele e fechando os olhos para aproveitar o momento.**_

– _**Lembrarei disso… – ele respondeu, beijando-a no rosto suavemente.**_

Saiu da sacada, fechando as portas com tanta força quanto fechara a do carro. Seguiu até o sofá e sentou-se lá, observando o teto acima de sua cabeça, tentando apenas se concentrar no fato de que este era branco. Mas coisas tão supérfluas nunca ocupariam tanto espaço em sua mente quanto ela. E isso realmente incomodava. Como pudera deixar-se envolver tanto a ponto de perder seu próprio autocontrole?

Suspirou pesadamente, vendo que não tinha como evitar que ela viesse à sua cabeça, e aquele beijo junto com ela, o beijo que deveria pertencer apenas a ele, não?

Sem que percebesse, caiu num sono profundo, desejando internamente que não sonhasse com ela. Mas não podia ter controle sobre seu inconsciente, e as mais diversas lembranças caíam como uma enxurrada sobre ele, como se quisessem levá-lo de volta aos braços dela, e ela aos dele. Mas insistia em dizer para seu subconsciente que ela jamais voltaria para seus braços… jamais.

Durante uma noite inteira, o que parecia um ano inteiro de lembranças, conseguiu cair sobre seus sonhos, mostrando momentos que ele nem imaginava que ainda estivessem guardados em sua memória.

Só voltou a abrir os olhos quando sentiu os raios de sol insistirem sobre suas pálpebras, e percebeu que eles vinham da sacada, cujas portas deixara abertas na noite anterior. Notou também que tinha adormecido com a calça e a camisa sociais que chegara do trabalho e sentado de mau jeito no enorme sofá de três lugares.

Levantou-se passando a mão pelos cabelos e andou até o banheiro, seguindo pelo corredor oposto à sala de seu escritório. Entrou e lavou o rosto, observando a sua aparência desgastada e cansada. Ainda era cedo, observou o relógio de pulso, que também esquecera de tirar quando chegara em casa, e descobriu que ainda eram oito horas. Visto que sempre chegava na empresa depois das oito e meia, não devia ter nenhum problema. Por um segundo momentâneo pensou que tinha esquecido completamente de Rin, mas aquela impressão nada mais fora que errônea, quando olhou para a sacada, mais uma vez voltando à sala. Aquele era o lugar do apartamento que ela mais gostava de ficar.

Balançou a cabeça quase que instintivamente, tentando tirar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça, quando o som da campainha soou em seus ouvidos. Mas quem poderia ser se o porteiro sempre avisava quando alguém vinha visitá-lo e pedia permissão para subir. Talvez alguém que tivesse de parar no andar de baixo e se confundira.

Andou até a porta e não se impressionou muito com o que viu. Ela estava ali, diante dele, encarando-o com aqueles enormes olhos castanhos. Trajava um vestido simples e florido, com um enorme casaco protegendo-a dos ventos de outono. Segurava alguns livros sob o braço esquerdo, e seus cabelos estavam soltos, chegando até o meio das costas, caindo também por cima dos ombros. Mas o que diabos ela pensava que estava fazendo ali!

– Ahn… Sess… – antes mesmo que ela terminasse de pronunciar o seu nome, ele a cortou, de uma forma tão fria que a expressão dela chegou a mudar em susto.

– O que faz aqui? – ele perguntou.

– Eu vim saber… por que não fo… – mais uma vez ela fora cortada pela voz dele.

– Não tinha nada que vir aqui depois do que fez, Rin. – ele disse, tão áspero e frio quanto antes.

– Mas… como ass…? Do que está falando! – ela finalmente conseguiu formular uma pergunta por completo sem que ele a cortasse. O tom que ele usava estava magoando-a, sentiu a vontade de chorar aflorar, mas segurou as lágrimas que queriam vir. Por que ele agia assim?

– Não se faça de idiota, Rin. – ele disse sério, elevando o tom de sua voz.

– Mas… o que há com você! – ela não conseguiu conter as lágrimas e elas caíram, tal como o tom de voz alto que ela usou. Ele nunca a insultara, nem mesmo de brincadeira… por que o fazia agora?

– Por que não volta para o seu amiguinho e me deixa em paz? – ele disse de uma vez.

– Co-como? – ela perguntou confusa. Do que ele estava falando?

– Não se preocupe. Ele deve estar esperando-a, não demore. – ele usou o tom mais sarcástico que conseguiu encontrar. Vê-la ali, diante de si, com lágrimas rolando pelo rosto, não mais conseguiu afetá-lo visivelmente, não queria que ela chorasse, mas o ódio que sentia estava falando mais alto no momento.

– Sesshoumaru… pare com isso! – ela pediu, não conseguia entender por que ele continuava agindo tão frio com ela. E de que amiguinho ele estava falando!

– Saia daqui, Rin. – ele disse de uma vez, fechando os olhos. Talvez para conter a paciência, ou talvez simplesmente para não ter que ver aquelas lágrimas continuarem a escorrer pelos olhos dela, lágrimas que agora ele julgava tão falsas quanto os sentimentos que achava que ela nutria por ele.

– Sess… – ela tentou falar-lhe, arregalando os olhos diante do tom de voz que ele usava.

– Saia… daqui… agora. – ele repetiu, escolhendo bem as palavras e enfatizando cada uma por si só. – Não volte mais, entendeu?

Ele simplesmente bateu a porta na cara dela, entrando no apartamento.

Rin conteve a vontade de chorar alto, levou a mão livre ao rosto, cobrindo a boca, assustada com o homem que acabara de encontrar. Ele não era o Sesshoumaru que ela conhecera um ano atrás, ele não era o mesmo que sempre fora tão carinhoso quando estava apenas com ela… não podia ser o mesmo homem.

Correu até o elevador, apertando sucessivas vezes até que as portas finalmente se abrissem, entrou, limpando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. Estava começando a passar mal, sentia uma dor forte no peito… será que era a dor de um amor perdido? Não podia ser… doía demais, e aumentava a cada segundo que se passava.

Finalmente as portas do elevador se abriram e ela pôde sair de lá correndo, o porteiro que permitira a sua entrada ainda lhe chamou, com um tom de voz preocupado, mas ela simplesmente o ignorou e continuou correndo pela calçada, para o mais longe que pudesse ir de Sesshoumaru.

Mas não conseguiu correr muito mais. A dor aumentava, e quando estava na terceira quadra de distância do prédio dele, parou, não suportando mais aquela dor infindável. Encostou-se na parede, respirando com dificuldade. Caiu sobre os joelhos, com os olhos fechados, a dor aumentava e aumentava… percebeu algumas pessoas pararem e se aproximarem de si, perguntando coisas que ela não conseguia associar direito. Não escutava o que eles diziam, não conseguia responder e, quando menos percebeu, seu mundo virou uma total e completa escuridão, sem dor, sem sonhos, sem lembranças…

Sesshoumaru ainda estava parado em seu apartamento, encostado na porta, tentando convencer a si mesmo de que estava certo, que estava mais certo que qualquer outro. Ela merecia aquilo… mas aquelas lágrimas lhe pareceram tão sinceras quanto os olhos dela… e mesmo assim seu racional estava implicando, repetindo-lhe que uma imagem mais valia que mil palavras.

Andou até o interfone e tirou-o do gancho, esperando que o porteiro do prédio atendesse.

– Sim, Sesshoumaru-sama? Precisa de alguma coisa? – ele perguntou em sua habitual educação.

– Não quero mais que deixe ninguém subir sem meu consentimento antes, entendeu? – Sesshoumaru respondeu em seu tom áspero.

– Hai… mas… a garota… – não teve tempo de terminar, quando Sesshoumaru falou.

– Ninguém. – ressaltou a palavra. – Entendeu?

– Ah, certo, Sesshoumaru-sama. – o outro não respondeu, simplesmente desligou antes mesmo de ouvir o resto do próprio nome.

Pelo menos assim poderia evitar, de agora em diante, visitas inesperadas e indesejadas. Que elas permanecessem o mais longe possível dele.

Já estava cheio de relacionamentos que sempre acabavam no mesmo lugar. Nunca pensou que aconteceria com Rin… mas para tudo sempre tem uma primeira vez, e a dela chegou exatamente quando estava com ele! Aquela definitivamente não era mais a Rin que ele conhecera um ano atrás…

_**Estava saindo mais cedo naquele dia do escritório, precisava resolver uns assuntos da viagem de negócios que faria naquele fim de semana, saiu apressado do elevador, mas por algum infortúnio do destino, esbarrou em alguém e derrubou todas as suas coisas, assim como a pessoa na qual esbarrara tinha derrubado os livros que trazia.**_

– **_Ahh! Gomen ne! – era a voz de uma garota que se pronunciava diante dele. – Sinto muito mesmo… eu estava distraída._**

_**Ele não respondeu nada, apenas pegou as suas coisas e entregou um dos livros a ela, levantando-se em seguida, assim como ela, para perceber que ela não fazia parte da empresa, não trabalhava ali.**_

– _**Você não trabalha aqui. – ele disse simplesmente.**_

– _**Ah, não… – ela respondeu sorrindo sem graça. – Uma amiga me chamou, ela trabalha aqui, disse que tinha alguma proposta para mim.**_

– _**Amiga? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, mas antes que a mulher diante de si respondesse, escutou uma voz conhecida atrás de si, chamando por um nome, até então, desconhecido.**_

– _**Rin-chan! – era a sua secretária particular, Sango. Ela vinha andando rápido, com umas pastas na mão, e acenou para a garota que estava diante de Sesshoumaru. A nova mulher acenou de volta.**_

– _**Olá, Sango-chan. – a mulher cumprimentou, quando Sango aproximou-se.**_

_**Sesshoumaru estava prestes a sair dali, quando Sango chamou a sua atenção.**_

– _**Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama! Esqueceu essas pastas. – ela disse estendendo as pastas para o outro.**_

_**Sesshoumaru moveu a cabeça num sinal de agradecimento, recolhendo as pastas da mão da outra. Folheou algumas, antes de se virar para a secretária e perguntar-lhe.**_

– _**Sango, você já arrumou algum intérprete para esse fim de semana? – ele ainda olhava o conteúdo das pastas.**_

– _**Está diante do senhor. – a secretária respondeu, sorrindo.**_

– _**Hm? – Sesshoumaru ergueu a cabeça, encarando a mulher. – Você sabe falar Alemão?**_

– _**Não, eu não, a Rin! – Sango disse, indicando a mulher ao seu lado.**_

– _**Eu? – Rin perguntou um tanto surpresa com a súbita proposta.**_

– _**Ela? – Sesshoumaru também indagou, olhando para a moça na qual acabara de esbarrar.**_

– _**Sim, sim, Sesshoumaru-sama. – Sango respondeu. – Rin-chan é uma antiga amiga minha que trabalha na Universidade de Tokyo, ela ensina línguas. É fluente em inglês, alemão e francês, tem noções de latim, português, espanhol e russo.**_

_**Sesshoumaru arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas quando escutou o que Sango acabara de dizer. Quantas línguas foram ao todo?**_

– **_Er… não é pra tanto, Sango. – a mulher falou um tanto constrangida._**

– _**Isso é verdade? – Sesshoumaru perguntou diretamente à Rin. – Você fala mesmo essas línguas?**_

– **_Er… hai. – Rin confirmou. – E… italiano._**

_**Como diabos alguém tinha tanto tempo e paciência para aprender tantas línguas daquele jeito? Quantos anos ela tinha afinal? Mas não importava agora, estava atrasado. Olhou para o relógio de pulso e virou-se para falar-lhes mais uma vez antes de partir.**_

– _**Está contratada. – Sesshoumaru disse sem ao menos esperar que ela lhe falasse mais alguma coisa. – Sango, providencie as passagens para a Europa para Rin-san também, ela irá comigo.**_

– _**Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. – Sango respondeu sorridente.**_

– _**Tenho que ir, estou atrasado. – ele disse saindo do local às pressas.**_

_**Mal sabia que aquele fim de semana guardava muito mais que uma simples convenção e reunião de negócios…**_

Mais uma vez viu-se obrigado a balançar a cabeça para os lados de maneira discreta, afastando aquelas lembranças de sua mente. Calculou que se estivesse com alguma coisa na mão naquele momento já a teria arremessado contra a parede. Mas não havia nada em vista.

Andou de volta para o banheiro para tomar seu banho e poder ir para a empresa. Tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer do que ficar pensando no passado… o passado já se fora… não havia o que lembrar.

Naquele mesmo dia, não quis saber de nada sobre Rin, apenas seguiu para a empresa e começou o seu mesmo trabalho, rotineiro. Ainda estavam em plena terça-feira, não tinha nada o que descansar.

Passou o resto do dia absorto em seu trabalho, seus relatórios, suas inspeções pela empresa, suas reuniões com os diretores e os conselheiros. Mais e mais coisas que sempre conseguiam encher a sua cabeça, mas sabia que sempre que saísse da empresa na direção de sua casa acabaria lembrando dela inevitavelmente. Pois sempre a buscava no trabalho, sempre se encontravam quando ele saía, sempre iam jantar, ou compartilhar mais uma noite juntos.

Durante o resto da semana esse foi o programa de Sesshoumaru, trabalhar durante o dia e perder-se em lembranças que insistiam em atormentar-lhe pelo resto da noite. Não tivera notícias dela, não recebera nenhuma ligação, nunca mais a vira… e se ela não ligava mesmo para ele, significava que estava tudo indo muito bem com o seu novo companheiro… e que os dois fossem muito felizes, por que isso estava custando a felicidade e raiva dele, a raiva que continuava a nutrir por descobrir que fora trocado.

Só que mais uma vez o destino bateu em sua porta…

Era manhã de sexta-feira quando entrou mais uma vez em seu prédio, de sua empresa, e ao chegar no andar de sua sala, a primeira pessoa que encontrou foi Sango, como sempre. Mas o semblante dela estava diferente, um tanto abatido, e ao invés de um "Ohayou, Sesshoumaru-sama" recebeu apenas um olhar surpreso da garota.

– Se-Sesshoumaru-sama! – ela indagou, levantando-se de sua cadeira e fitando-o com certa surpresa. – O que faz aqui?

Mas que pergunta absurda era aquela! Como assim "o que faz aqui?"? Era a empresa dele, onde ele trabalhava seis dias por semana, onde ele sempre estava a partir das oito e meia da manhã até as cinco da tarde.

– Do que está falando? Não era para eu estar aqui? No meu trabalho? – ele perguntou, no seu tom frio, pior que o habitual. Na verdade, tinha ficado muito pior depois do que acontecera com Rin.

– N-não… – Sango respondeu, mas ele não conseguiu interpretar se ela realmente estava dizendo que ele não deveria estar ali, ou se estava revogando seu próprio questionamento sobre a presença dele. – Eu pensei que já soubesse…

– Saber do que, Sango? – Sesshoumaru estava ficando ligeiramente impaciente com a expressão de pena que ela sustentava no rosto.

– Sobre Rin… ela… ela faleceu. – Sango disse baixando o rosto.

Sesshoumaru iria impedi-la de dizer o resto, logo depois de ter ouvido o nome de Rin, mas simplesmente tudo pareceu parar a sua volta quando escutou o resto da frase. O que Sango estava querendo dizer com aquilo! Como assim "faleceu"!

– O que disse, Sango? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, esquecendo-se completamente do fato de que passara a semana inteira tentando não pensar em nada que se relacionasse à Rin.

– Ela faleceu ontem. – era visível que Sango segurava as lágrimas de maneira forçada. – Eu soube que na terça pela manhã, ela tinha saído de casa e pouco tempo depois ligaram para a casa dela dizendo que ela tinha tido um problema no coração e que quase morreu. Ela passou toda a semana internada… e faleceu ontem de noite. O funeral dela está acontecendo agora. Eu pensei que o senhor estivesse assim essa semana por conta disso…

Sesshoumaru não esperou mais nada, não deixou que ela lhe dissesse mais uma palavra sequer, simplesmente correu na direção do elevador, entrou e apertou o botão do térreo. Não conseguia raciocinar direito. Ela tivera um problema na terça de manhã, e fora levada ao hospital. Terça ela tinha passado na casa dele… será que depois disso…? Agora, mais que tudo no mundo, ele sentia-se culpado. Não devia tê-la tratado daquele jeito! Se ela estava lá, com aquelas lágrimas no rosto, era por que desejava lhe falar alguma coisa… mas ele não deu chance para que ela falasse… não deu nenhuma chance… e agora, tinha perdido a última chance de falar com ela, de perguntar o que tinha acontecido… a última chance de vê-la.

Sem que percebesse, já estava dentro do carro, ligando-o para sair do estacionamento, percorreu as ruas já conhecidas na direção da casa de Rin. Sabia que a cerimônia tinha que estar acontecendo lá. Bateu inúmeras vezes no volante do carro ao se ver obrigado a parar no sinal vermelho, ou ver algum carro andando devagar demais, Foram torturantes quinze minutos que passou dentro daquele carro, percorrendo a cidade até chegar à casa dela.

Já tinham uma considerável quantidade de carros que estavam lá na frente, tinham pessoas que já saíam, vestindo suas roupas de luto, que já tinham prestado seus sentimentos aos parentes vivos da garota, que velavam por sua alma ao lado de seu caixão.

Correu sem se importar com olhares, e entrou na casa o mais rápido que pôde, avistou o caixão no meio de uma sala ampla, com uma mulher idosa sentada ao lado deste, e um homem de pé ao lado dela. Era aquele mesmo homem que ele vira com Rin… o mesmo homem que ela beijara. A mulher chorava copiosamente, com um retrato da filha nas mãos, enquanto o homem ao seu lado apenas consolava-a.

Sesshoumaru aproximou-se a passos lentos, ainda rezando para que a pessoa que visse dentro do caixão não fosse ela… que ela aparecesse ali ao seu lado, dizendo que estava tudo bem… que não havia com o que se preocupar… que nada estava errado. Mas todas as suas esperanças se esvaíram quando ele viu o pálido rosto dela deitado numa almofada branca, rodeado por algumas flores de cerejeira.

– Sesshoumaru-sama! – a mulher virou-se para Sesshoumaru e atentou quando ele aproximou-se do caixão.

Sesshoumaru virou seu rosto para ela, mas antes de falar qualquer coisa, percebeu o olhar furioso que aquele homem lançava em sua direção.

– Você é o Sesshoumaru? – ele perguntou já avançando.

– Quem é…? – antes que Sesshoumaru pudesse completar a sua pergunta, o outro avançou contra ele, segurando sua camisa e empurrando-o com o antebraço em cima do pescoço, Sesshoumaru engasgou com o golpe rápido, e abriu os olhos, imprensado contra a parede, fitando os olhos furiosos do outro.

– Kohaku-kun! – a mãe de Rin levantara-se da cadeira, indo até os dois, tentando parar a briga e chorando ainda mais. Os outros presentes apenas ficaram a observar, horrorizados pelo ato daqueles dois diante de uma situação como a atual.

– O que você acha que está fazendo aqui, seu desgraçado! – Kohaku gritou para Sesshoumaru, que evitou defender-se.

– Largue-me. – Sesshoumaru mandou.

– Ela morreu por sua causa, seu infeliz! – Kohaku gritou mais alto, com o rosto perto do de Sesshoumaru e apertando mais o pescoço de seu alvo.

Sesshoumaru segurava o braço dele para que não acabasse ficando sem fôlego.

– Do que você está falando! – Sesshoumaru conseguiu dizer apenas para ele. – Você a roubou de mim, muito antes que acontecesse…

– Do que você está falando! – Kohaku repetiu a pergunta para ele, sem conseguir entender do que se tratava.

– Eu os vi… juntos. – Sesshoumaru disse simplesmente.

– Que tipo de idiota você é, por acaso! – Kohaku continuou a gritar, percebendo logo do que ele falava. Ignorava completamente as súplicas da mulher para que parassem de discutir. – Rin era a minha irmã mais nova!

Sesshoumaru tentou associar o que o homem acabava de lhe dizer… mas não fazia sentido. Não poderia ser, poderia…? Como assim, eles eram irmãos! Rin o havia beijado! Eles não podiam ser irmãos…

– Você está mentindo… – ele falou, tentando convencer a si mesmo de que estava certo. – Vocês não podem ser irmãos… ela o beijou… – ele disse agora entre dentes.

– Isso só pode ser brincadeira… como a minha irmã foi se deixar levar por um cara estúpido como você! – ele falou num tom bem mais baixo e sarcástico. – Rin me beijava assim desde os cinco anos de idade… você não consegue diferenciar amor fraternal de _amor_?

Sesshoumaru ainda não conseguia acreditar, não podia ser verdade o que ele estava lhe dizendo. Não podia… simplesmente não podia! Tudo aquilo havia sido um engano! Um mal-entendido! Como pudera acontecer com ele!

– Rin-chan era doente do coração… – Kohaku falou ainda segurando-o na mesma posição, mas abaixando a cabeça, para evitar que Sesshoumaru encarasse as lágrimas que agora escorriam por seu rosto. – Aposto que não sabia disso também…

Ela era doente! Como pudera ser tão cego durante todo aquele ano que passou com ela! Como pudera conhecê-la tão pouco a ponto de pensar que ela tinha lhe traído… a ponto de não saber que ela tinha problemas de saúde graves…

– Eu lembro muito bem que ela disse que passaria na sua casa… para saber por que você não tinha aparecido na tarde anterior. – Kohaku falava, calmamente, escondendo o choro. – Mas você não deve ter sido tão gentil, não é mesmo? VOCÊ CAUSOU A MORTE DELA! E TUDO POR CAUSA DA SUA IDIOTICE EM PENSAR QUE ELA O TRAIRIA! Rin… jamais trairia alguém…

Ele não sabia mais o que pensar... Tinha certeza que se Kohaku não o estivesse prendendo pelo pescoço, ele já teria cedido e caído de joelhos… aquilo tudo caiu em cima dele causando um choque que ele nunca imaginou que poderia sentir, causando uma dor tão grande e tão proporcional ao que sentia pela garota… e tudo isso não gerava nada mais que culpa. Isso mesmo, ele tinha culpa em tudo aquilo… ele fora tolo para não deixá-la falar, ele fora tolo em não confiar no amor que ela sentia por ele… fora tolo em acreditar que ela o traíra…

Kohaku finalmente soltou Sesshoumaru, cambaleando para trás, até sentar-se numa das cadeiras que estavam vazias, colocadas ali para os amigos e parentes que vieram prestar suas condolências. Enterrou o rosto nas mãos, escondendo ainda mais as lágrimas que lhe caíam dos olhos.

Sesshoumaru impressionou-se quando percebeu que ainda estava de pé, encostado na parede. Que ainda tinha forças para permanecer ali, totalmente perdido em seus pensamentos.

Mas sua atenção foi chamada uma última vez, quando escutou a voz de Kohaku pronunciar mais uma frase.

– A coisa que mais me entristece em tudo isso… – o jovem falava. – É que segundos antes de morrer… foi o seu nome que ela pronunciou. Foi por você que ela chamou antes de fechar os olhos para sempre… a pessoa que causou isso. Foi você…

Não tinha mais nada que ele agüentasse ouvir, ele não suportava mais escutar tudo aquilo, todas aquelas verdades jogando-se em cima dele como facadas, todos aqueles problemas acabando com seus pensamentos e raciocínios lógicos. Não havia mais nada para ser feito, estava tudo acabado. Todas as suas esperanças de que um dia descobrisse que nada demais tivesse acontecido tinham-se ido junto a ela. Finalmente cedeu, caiu sobre os joelhos, escorregando pela parede até sentar-se naquele chão gelado. Não ouvia mais nada, não via mais ninguém. A voz da mãe de Rin tinha silenciado em seu ouvido, no momento, incrivelmente, a única coisa que conseguia escutar era a voz dela, a voz de antigas lembranças que sussurravam ao seu ouvido, deixando mais claro ainda que estava tudo acabado, e não havia volta.

Era esta a sua sina? Viver para todo o sempre sozinho? Perdendo todos aqueles a quem realmente amava? Não fazia mais diferença… no momento, a única coisa que realmente o incomodava era que ele tinha negado a chance dela. Ele negou a sua última chance de ver um sorriso, negou a última chance dela de viver…

_Está acabado agora…  
Mas por que ainda ouço tua voz a sussurrar em meu ouvido?  
Por que não queres me deixar?  
Ou serei eu que não quero deixar-te?  
Vá, onde quer que esteja…  
Pois eu viverei à sombra de tua morte…  
Sabendo que eu a causei…  
Vivendo e consolando-me apenas com a minha própria culpa,  
Pois agora não tem mais volta,  
Não tem mais Uma Última Chance…  
Está acabado…_

**Fim**


End file.
